Shadow Moses
by CapriciousOphelia
Summary: Humanstuck AU. In a stoned session with Gamzee Terezi kisses him, how could such a mistake alter the groups once normal flow? What will happen when the one person who they truely care about gets involved. :WARNING SMUT/CHARACTER DEATH:


**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS; The Belong to Andrew Hussie.**

**Please R&R and I shall write more! (Rate and Review)**

* * *

It started out so naturally, Terezi joining in on Gamzee's delinquent behavior, skipping school was a minor offence compaired to their antics of getting high and sharing into his drug fueled delusions in his lone messy room in the apartment that he shared with his father. She was his best friends crush while also in hand becoming enemies with the mind-set that he was no good for Karkat or the others in their rag-tag group of friends. Passing the freshly lit joint to Terezi he leaned back exhaling the smoke that he held deep within his lungs, she took a few hits before handing it back. She spoke up her voice rough from her holding her breath keeping the smoke held in, "You seem like the only one who I can just sit with and not give a fuck about anything with..", Terezi exhaled and laughed for a moment before looking to the ground watching the smoke swirl and move above her view. Gamzee kept silent as he listened, he was not in a mood to be sarcastic with her as usual when Karkat was not around, it had been a hard few months for her with the off and on again break up with Karkat and the following surgery that brought back her sight. He wondered if Karkat even knew about it, Gamzee doubted it seeing as his friend had seemed overly stressed over the absence of Terezi from school, the school only told the class she was out for medical leave no real details.

Terezi poked the side of Gamzee's face making him pay some attention to her, "So your sure your Dad is going to be out long?" She questioned him holding the joint out to him. He took it and sighed, "That motherfuckin' old goat is always out... I doubt he'd even care what the fuck we were doing when he motherfuckin' got home. He's always in and out without a word but leaves some cash for me to eat on. I ain't motherfuckin' worried." He took a few hits off the joint letting it mellow him out and relax his body as he leaned back on to the headboard of his bed. Terezi gave Gamzee a sympathetic look from the other side where she was sitting across from him, it was a hard thing to hear even if she disliked him, everyone in the group knew about his family life and back story. Gamzee's mother had been committed to a psychiatric hosptial for trying to kill Gamzee rambling on about how he was of no good to the mirithful messiahs. His father had been a workaholic and was never home to see the abuse Gamzee been thru til his wife hit her breaking point. His friends never seen him anything but happy and whimsical so it was a surprise when they learned about the abuse. "Hey... I'm sorry I didn't mean to strike a chord." Terezi spoke softly showing some kindness, she always thought he was a no good fuck up getting everyone around involved with him in trouble with his childish immaturity, but she could see a glimpse at moments of his mature side that was still raw from his mothers inflicted emotional wounds when they were alone in his room.

A smile crossed his face as the drug took a stronger effect as he took another deep hit, "Don't even motherfuckin' worry about it... God has dealt me a joker card for this fucking miraculous time in my life. Dad's got shit to do and I'm just motherfuckin' fine on the back burner." Gamzee's mind was becoming hazy and he handed the joint to Terezi before his body became limp. He watched her as the weight seemed to lift off his shoulders, this was the prime of his life, marijuana always seemed to take away all the mixed thoughts and emotions from him. Terezi laughed at him as his smile turned somewhat goofy, "Whoa, I think you had enough of this." He could barely understand what she had said but he nodded his head as if he did. She put out the joint in the ashtray next to his bed then laid next to him reaching over fiddling with curl in his hair. Terezi was such a different person when they were alone and high, no bitching or pretending to like Gamzee when it was obvious she disliked him when Karkat was gone. She was friendly and open about herself to him offering advice to him when they shared problems to each other in their delusional state. It was a nice difference seeing as Gamzee would prefer to get along with everyone he met, he just wanted everyone to smile and feel as happy as he did while he was high. "Gamzee..." Terezi's voice trailed off as fatigue seemed to come over him from his relaxation. He didn't reply to her as his vision blurred. "Can I just crash here for a while? I don't think I could walk home..." He nodded with little to no understanding of what was happening around him.

She ran her hand across his chest her mind deluded in the euphoria that seemed to envelop the two stoned teens, his mind was floating away as a sudden sensation caused his eyes to open, there above him was Terezi kissing him with her lips gently agianst his smearing part of his clown make up. His mind sent out muffled warning signals to push her away but his body seemed too relaxed and immobile. Her hands pulled him closer but with little warning he passed out from fatigue causing the once allured Terezi to pull back from him in terror. What had just rushed over her? Paranoia filled her mind as she quickly got out of his bed and stumbled her way out of his apartment closing the door quietly behind her. Terezi touched her lips and shuddered remembered that feeling that rushed over her, he seemed so understanding and the urge to kiss him overwhelmed her. It had felt so warm and inviting as if it was a everyday occurance she ached for. Terezi felt disgusted as she pushed those feelings away wiping the remanence of the goofy Gamzee off her lips, she loved Karkat not Gamzee, what had she done? She held herself as she left the building walking back to her house, 'It was just a mistake, it was just the damn Kush...' Terezi told herself.

* * *

_Hours later..._

Gamzee couldn't recall what had happened before his dreams devoured him, it was the same as always his mother was holding him as they made cookies together while his father was eating the cookie dough from their bowl playfully. Her smile seemed to radiate everything around her in joy and yet it brought him nothing but sadness. Never had he seen her so happy in reality that is how he always knew it was a dream when he passed out from fatigue, his mother was in almost every dream happy with him and his father. They were normal even his appearence was changed, he was no longer in his clown makeup on his face or usually baggy outfit instead he was neatly put together wearing a white tee and blue jeans. Then before he could really enjoy it he awoke to his empty dark room, sitting up he ran his hand thru his hair looking around for his once high buddy. She seemed to be long gone but it didn't bother him as he climbed out of his bed walking almost automatically to the refridgorator grabbign a cold slice of pepperoni leftover pizza. As he ate it he shrugged unhappy from how long he had slept, he peeked back to the mircrowave's clock as it displayed the time at 8:43pm. 'Damn, I motherfuckin' slept seven hours... I was supposed to meet TavBro at six...' He thought as he gulfed down his last bites then pulled out his phone from his pocket and started to text Tavros. {Sorry bro I got all motherfuckin' caught up in the Kush. I promise to hang tomorrow after school. -Gam.} He clicked the send button and then pushed the phone back into his pants pocket.

Tapping his fingers he searched his mind trying to remember if Terezi had even said goodbye to him when she left or what time she had actually did leave but nothing came up besides a short memory of her asking to stay for a while. Well obviously she was gone now which was understandable due to the time of night, he pushed the issue to the back of his mind seeing as he could always text her later and walked into the bathroom to wash his face. He flipped on the switch and looked into the bathroom mirror debating on taking off his makeup for the day or simply reapplying it. Then something caught his eye, his mouth was smeared and there was an impression of someone else lips on his. "What the motherfucking hell...?" He looked closer his mind confused on a scenario on what could have caused it. His blood ran cold as a short memory came to him of a warm sensation on his lips came over him before he passed out asleep. It was Terezi.

He slammed his hands down on the porcelain sink angry at her, 'what the fuck was she thinking?' Quickly he pulled out his phone starting to text her, {TEREZI WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU MOTHERFUCKING KISS ME?} without thinking he clicked send not caring that he wrote in all caps. He waited for a few moments but go no reply. He shook his head and took a deep breath, "I need to motherfucking calm my shit, she probably was just lost in the Kush. No problem." He assured himself as he walked back to his room and laid on his bed as a tinge of guilt came over him. His best friends girl kissed him behind his back, how was he going to explain this to Karkat? Was he even going to tell Karkat? "No motherfuckin' way Im telling KarKar, if she tells him it is her own fucking problem. She made all the moves while I was motherfucking relaxing and shit." Anxiety rushed over him but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he tried to go back to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long awkward day and he was not going to face sober or unrested.


End file.
